Dragon Ball: Decisions Of A Victim
by SuperBaloney
Summary: What happens when a young Saiyan and various other races band together to fix the distortions of time caused by a group of deranged Demons? Find out on this written adaption of Dragon Ball: Xenoverse!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there readers of Fanfiction! You are being brought to this story by the wonderful SuperBaloney! Now as these things go, I must place a disclaimer right here. All things besides my OC, which belongs to me (Well it is possible to make him because of their technology so..) belong to their rightful owners. Now sit back and enjoy this tale of the new possibly hit game, Dragon Ball Xenoverse!**

**Chapter 1: The Warrior We Need!**

Toki-Toki City. A calm and peaceful place where warriors of all shapes and sizes gathered to keep the realm of Time and Space in order. But on this day something grand was happening! The sky was dark as dark could be, the clouds even being a sinister gray, gathered in from above to witness this grand event. Seven orange balls were placed in a circle, the seventh one being in the center. They all flashed, a golden aura surrounding them as they turned white, a giant flash blinding all who had gathered to watch. As the light died down, a loud roar could be heard as a long and green serpent came out of the orbs, heading towards the sky and past the clouds, staring down at the inhabitants of the city.

The beasts piercing red eyes glared at them, making some shiver away in fear. A loud booming voice was summoned forth from his jaws, forming his commanding sentence of "**WHO DARES SUMMON SHENRON? COME FORTH NOW AND SPEAK YOUR WISH!**"As he said these words, a small and pink skinned figure stepped forwards, her neck-length pink hair being blown back from the harsh winds flowing through the area. She raised her arms up towards the dragon, shouting so that her words would reach him. "Oh great and powerful Shenron! I have summoned you here for one wish and one wish only! I wish that you would grant us a powerful warrior, with the ability to help stop any threats to the natural order of time!" She lowered her arms, gulping as a bead of sweat dripped down her forehead, as she hoped that the dragon could grant her wish.

The dragon now known as Shenron gazed down at the many people gathered before him, silently contemplating whether he could grant their request. Suddenly his eyes flashed a deeper shade of red, as the beast growled out a reply of "**YOUR WISH IS WITHIN MY POWER. FAREWELL.**" As the beast dissapeared in a brilliant flash of light, the seven mystical spheres spun around eachother, getting higher and higher into the atmosphere before dissapearing in a flash of white light, returning to their own home or perhaps even time period.

As the pink haired woman was looking around the immediate area, a young man with purple hair and a sword resting on his back in it's sheath walked up beside her, tapping on her shoulder and pointing infront of him. "Um...Supreme Kai of Time? I believe that's the fighter Shenron granted us." A vortex of light had appeared infront of the area Shenron had once resided, slowly clearing out to form a new warrior.

The light slowly dispersed, revealing a teenager being around the age of sixteen perhaps. The boy had an odd hairstyle, resembling that of the great hero Son Goku. He wore a black shirt showing off the muscles of a seasoned martial artist, topped off with black fingerless gloves, gray gi pants, black shoes and a red jacket tied around his waist. But if that wasn't peculiar enough, there was a brown furry tail flowing freely behind him.

The young man looked around, seemingly shocked by his appearance in this strange area. His charcoal colored eyes finally focused on the one known as the Supreme Kai of Time and the man beside her. Said purple haired man walked towards the new appearance with a friendly smile, waving at him as he said "Hello! My name is Trunks. That woman over there is the Supreme Kai of Time. This...is Toki-Toki City." After saying this, he expectantly stared at the man, waiting for him to introduce himself to everyone around.

The young man visibly relaxed, as he smiled aswell. "The names Collie! I'm a Saiyan!" The Supreme Kai walked forwards, smiling from ear to ear as she said "Pleased to meet you Collie! From now on you are apart of the elite organization...the Time Patrol!" The young Saiyan blinked, as he sputtered out "T-time Patrol?"

**Welp. There you have it folks. Chapter One. Tell me how you liked it. Good? Bad? The whole sha-bang of critique. You know what they say. With lots of support something small can become -huge-. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Look at all of this support. It's obviouslly not related to all of the shameless advertising I did-I mean uh...Enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 2: Putting History Back On Track!**

Collie stared at the odd yard infront of him, the tour of the city finally coming to a stop at this so called 'Time Nest'. Along the way of Trunks showing Collie around and introducing him to fellow Patrollers, he explained what his job would be. It sounded simple enough. Travel through time and fix any disturbances. In and out job. As he was thinking to himself, he bumped into Trunks, stumbling backwards as he looked at the man. Seems they had stopped. As Collie waited for the guy to say something, he turned around, holding a glowing purple scroll. "See this? This is a Time Scroll. It, like many others of the same name, holds the history of certain events. We are to protect these and fix anything that goes wrong within them...For example, come look at this."

In the scroll, an epic struggle was taking place. A long haired man in strange armor was being held in a full nelson, courtesy of a man with shockingly similar hair to Collie. Directly in front of them at some distance was a green, long eared man, who thrusted two of his fingers forwards and shouted "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" The purple and yellow spiraled attack flew straight ahead, seemingly going to hit it's target. Suddenly the long haired mans eyes glew an eerie red, a purple mist like aura coming off of him as he shook free of the man holding him, jumping out of the way as the man in orange was struck in the chest, a hole going straight through his chest and out of his back. The green man in purple gasped, as he was suddenly met with an untimely end by the man using a large Ki attack, causing an explosion that ended his life.

Collie leapt back in shock, finally noticing that the evil man had a tail just like him. "So...A Saiyan killed those guys?" Trunks nodded, staring at the scroll and then up at Collie. "That was Raditz, Son Goku's brother. His arrival caused the unlikely team of Goku and Piccolo to be formed in an attempt to defeat him, even though Raditz isn't supposed to be this strong. This is where you come in. I need you to go in there and set things right!" Collie smiled, holding up a fist and clenching it, as he grabbed the scroll with the other hand. "You can count on me!" With that, he was gone, dissapearing in a blue light.

Son Goku and his unlikely ally Piccolo rushed at the man known as Raditz, quickly being taken down by him appearing behind them and elbowing them in the back. They fell to the ground, looking up as they watched him charge up an energy attack. "So long...little brother." Suddenly, a shoe collided with the side of Raditz's face, causing his energy attack to dissapear as he was blown away into a rock formation. Collie landed on the ground, glaring at Raditz as Goku and Piccolo stared at him in shock. The Earth raised Saiyan slowly stood up, followed by Piccolo as he asked "W-who are you?" Collie turned his head, smirking as he said "Just a friend." Dashing off towards Raditz, he shouted "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" The two Earth fighters nodded, following close behind Collie. Meanwhile, Raditz's red eyes glared from within the crater, exploding the rock formation to smithereens as he hovered out of it, his purple aura flaring around him.

Collie rushed straight ahead, Goku coming from the left and Piccolo coming from the right. They closed in on Raditz, throwing punches and kicks aiming high and low, leaving little room for him to counter. "ENOUGH!" shouted the evil Saiyan, folding in his arms and then pushing them outwards, blowing the three fighters away. He rushed towards Goku, kneeing him in the stomach and grabbing him by the hair, throwing him into the ground and elbow dropping onto his back. Next he rushed towards Piccolo, the green man getting into a battle stance as Collie suddenly appeared infront of him, kicking Raditz in the chin and sending him upwards, as Collie looked back at the green man saying "Prepare your technique! I'll cover you!" Blasting off into the air, he fired a barrage of Ki Blasts, Raditz being hit by all of them as he raised his guard, smoke blowing around him. Suddenly Raditz was struck from the side as Goku shouted "KAMEHAMEHA!" knocking him away into the distance as Collie appeared infront of him, hammering him down towards Earth as he shouted "TAKE THIS!" firing off a large Ki Blast, detonating the area around Raditz.

Goku ran over towards Collie, staring as the hole as he gulped. "I-is it over?" Collie shook his head, as Raditz pulled himself out of the crater and glared at the two. "I'll create a distraction. You get him from behind Goku." Right as he said this, Raditz speared Collie in the throat, sending him rolling away as he tried to stand back up. Being punched in the stomach by Raditz, Collie choked, trying to gather air as he was kicked away, Raditz shouting out mockingly "Keep your eyes on the birdy!" Firing a purple beam at him. Suddenly Goku grabbed Raditz by his tail, shouting out triumphantly "Haha! Got you now!" Raditz dropped to the ground as Collie slowly pulled himself out of the crater created by his body impacting the Earth. Raditz wailed in pain, as he clawed the ground and tried to stand up. "K-Kakarot! You wouldn't kill your own brother would you?!" Collie simply stood to the side, as he shook his head. This guy was rediculous. Would he seriouslly believe Goku would let him- "No. I will give you a chance to leave and never return. You would be smart to take this offer." Collie simply stared shocked, not believing his ears. Was Goku simply going to let this man escape?!

As if reading his thoughts Piccolo shouted "Don't do it Goku! He's just trying to trick you!" Raditz glared at Piccolo before looking back at his brother and saying "P-please brother! I'll change! I will become a good guy! Just let me go!" Goku sighed, slowly releasing the tail "Well...Since you promis-" Suddenly he was elbowed in the chest, Raditz stomping on his downed brothers chest. "Fool! How dare you show mercy to your enemy?!" Collie knew this was a bad idea, seeing something like this happening. As he aimed to help Goku, Raditz pointed an energy blast at Goku and at Collie. "Move and the both of you die!" Collie grit his teeth, seeing no way out of this situation. Suddenly he turned his head towards the Space Pod, now finally noticing it as an angry Gohan broke out of it. "L-LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!" As a white aura burst around the boy, he zoomed off towards Raditz, the man being shocked by the powerlevel he was reading. Suddenly his eyes flashed red again, jumping out of the way as Gohan crashed into the ground, tumbling in the dirt. Raditz smirked, as he said "You won't catch me off gaurd again! Now prepare to die!" A second after he finished his sentence, he was again caught off gaurd as Collie punched him in the face, twisting his body and kicking the man away. '_This is not good! I have to hold him off long enough for Goku to recover!_' As he said this, Raditz came flying at him, Collie holding up his arms as they struggled for dominance, seeing who would win this test of strength. As Collie was slowly losing ground, he kicked upwards, striking Raditz in the chin as the young Saiyan quickly thrust him palms forwards, hitting Raditz in the chest with a quickly charged beam of energy. Raditz suddenly flared his aura, screaming out in rage as he rushed the boy, pummeling him with relentless strikes as Collie could do nothing to defend himself. Being finally slapped away, Raditz began charging an energy attack as he was quickly grabbed from behind. "W-what is this?!" Struggling to break free from his brothers grip, Goku shouted out "NOW PICCOLO!" By now the signature move of the Namekian had reached high levels of energy, as Piccolo thrust his fingers forwards and shouted "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

Instead of dodging like Collie had seen, the attack pierced through Raditz and then Goku, causing both of them to fall over, bleeding from their chests and coughing up blood. Raditz hissed in pain as he moaned out "D-damn you!" Piccolo stepped forwards, smirking as he stomped on the downed Saiyan. "Serves you right!" Turning around expecting to see the Saiyan that had saved them, all he saw was an empty field. "W-what the? Where did he go?" Back at the Time Nest, Collie was resting up as he was patted on the back by Trunks. "Nice going there! For a beginner, you handled yourself well! Now the Supreme Kai of Time just needs to put this away and we're done!" Collie sighed, accepting a glass of water and smiling after a drink. "Good. I think that's enough time fixing for me today." As he said this, his stomach growled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Say...Got any food around here? Through time and space, my appetite is one of a Saiyan!" This got him and Trunks laughing, as unknown to them, another scroll began glowing a senister purple.

**Alright! Another chapter posted! I personally think this is much better than the first since it has more action. If the fight scenes(meaning this entire chapter) seems off to you, try to ignore it. I may not have the best experience with them. Anyway, be ready for next week. Will our heroes discover the glowing scroll before it's too late? Will Collie be able to save the day? Will he get the large amounts of food he desires? Find out next time on-Darn. Can't say that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there everyone. It seems I kind of missed yesterdays scheduled update. I would say something along the lines of 'double chapters' this week but we all know that's not happening. Maybe if I got a million reviews though, haha. Anyway, without further ado, we bring you your slightly off scheduled, Dragon Ball: Decisions Of A Victim.**

**Chapter 3: Protecting our homeworld, one bean monster at a time!**

Trunks waved at Collie as the young man walked into the building. It seemed as this was almost routine for them by now. Placing the scroll upon the table, he gestured for Collie to come over. "Check this out. This just could be a major disturbance in the flow of time." Infront of them, they witnessed the battered and broken lifeless bodies of Earth's mightiest warriors being thrown to the side as if they were worthless trash. A loud stomping sound was heard, the source quickly being traced to two very large apes coming through a pathway of mountains. Two large apes wearing armor stared towards the last remaining fighter of Earth. Son Goku stared up towards them with fierce determination in his eyes. The ape in royal blue armor smirked, staring at the man. "**SO KAKAROT, YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN TAKE ON TWO OOZARU? WHAT A PITY! YOU JUST REVIVED ONLY TO END RIGHT BACK UP IN THE GROUND!" **Goku suddenly sprang towards them, pulling back his fist as a red aura appeared around him. "Kaioken..Times Three!" Instead of getting close enough to do any damage, he was simply swatted at, dodging out of the way as the second ape punched him towards the ground, Goku staring up as a red light covered his vision.

Collie gulped, not exactly enjoying the mighty task before him. "So...I have to assist Son Goku once more? A pleasure." Grabbing the scroll from Trunks, he looked towards it in his hand as he was once again transported away in the flashy blue light. Opening his eyes, he looked down towards the battlefield from ontop of a cliff. Below, Yamcha and Tien were fighting back to back, keeping away rabid Saibamen. "Kamehameha! Dodon Ray!" They both shouted in unision as they attempted to keep the strange creatures at bay. Collie decided to help them out, considering he had to assist them so that the timeline kept it's course, hovering down towards the ground. He rushed forwards, punting a Saibaman away as Gohan and Krillin watched from a safe distance. Suddenly pointing towards Collie, the young half-saiyan quickly whispered to Krillin. "H-hey! I remember that guy! He helped save me from my evil uncle!" Krillin visibly relaxed, smiling to himself. "Oh. So that's the mysterious guy you were talking about. I thought maybe he was simply helping us out to keep us to himself for the killing." Awkwardly laughing after that, the two continued to watch the trio below combat the strange creatures.

Yamcha kicked a Saibaman away, firing off a quick Kamehameha as he looked backwards towards Collie. "So...Just who are you supposed to be?" Tien nodded, firing off a Dodon Ray that ended the life of a nearby Saibaman by going straight through it's brain. In the background, a deep voice sounded almost as if it was heartbroken. "No! Fang! He was my favorite Saibaman!" The bald saiyan stood back, wiping away tears as the trio of Z-Fighters sweatdropped. The triclops gazed at Collie, as he tried to remember his train of thought. "R-right...As Yamcha said, who are you and why are you helping us? Not that i'm complaining." Collie smirked, completely forgetting Nappa's earlier scene as he palmed a Saibaman in the face, kicking it into the stomach and then uppercutting it, spinkicking it into a boulder. Pointing a thumb at himself, Collie closed his eyes and smirked as he stated in a matter of fact way, "The names Collie. I'm a Saiyan." Noticing them visibly tense, he quickly dismissed those thoughts with a wave of his hand. "I'm not with those guys. I helped out Goku and Piccolo agaisnt Raditz." The two humans perked up at this, Yamcha thrusting his fist into the air. "Alright! Then we may just have a chance until Goku shows up!"

Collie laughed at the guys new found enthusiasm, quickly turning around as his face suddenly turned serious. "Alright...Now let's get rid of these guys!" Yamcha suddenly held up two fingers, a glowing blue ball appearing. "Way ahead of you! Check out my new move! Spirit Ball!" Flicking his fingers forwards, the ball headed towards a Saibaman, going straight through it's stomach, leaving a large hole as Yamcha took out most of the army with his dangerously accurate attack. Collie cheered in the background, not seeing how Trunks possibly believed these guys were going to lose to a bunch of beans. Suddenly, as if reading Collie's thoughts, a Saibaman latched onto Yamcha's back, pinning his arms to the side. "W-what the!" The scar-faced bandit tried to wiggle himself free as the Saibaman started glowing, everyone running away as it exploded, removing all traces of life from Yamcha as his body was stuck in a sprawled out position in a crater, bleeding all over.

Krillin gasped from his position on the cliff as he witnessed one of his friends die. "N-no! Yamcha!" Tien,Gohan and Collie were in equal amounts of shock, witnessing the brutal way the man had died. With fierce determination in his eyes, Krillin suddenly raised his hands up as he shouted "This is for you Yamcha! Scatter Shot!" Pushing his palms forwards, a yellow energy beam flew down at the last six or so Saibamen. They simply cackled, jumping out of the way effortlessly as Krillin smirked. Suddenly the beam split into many seperate beams, piercing through the Saibamen and ending their lives. The bald saiyan from earlier cracked his knuckles, looking towards the shorter man beside him. "The Saibamen are gone Vegeta! Can I go have some fun now?" The smaller man known as Vegeta simply nodded, smirking as he pushed a button on his scouter. "Go ahead but don't rough them up badly." The overly muscled man mentally cheered, hopping down and stomping over towards the Z-Fighters. "Alright! Let's have some fun!" Tien stepped forwards, cracking his neck as he tried to compare his power to the Saiyan. Rushing forwards, he aimed to kick him in the face but was suddenly grabbed by the leg, being chopped in the ribs and then smashed into the ground, being punted away as he slid across the hard ground, groaning in pain.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a yellow disk came flying towards Nappa. "DESTRUCTO DISK!" Nappa looked towards the disk, dodging out of the way as it sliced his cheek. Rubbing the spot, he pulled away his hand as he looked at the blood. Staring up towards the cliff, he growled as he blasted off, making a mad dash towards Krillin and Gohan. "You think you can get away with damaging me, Earthling?! Die!" The two were shaken, unsure of what to do as the buff Saiyan charged like a mad bull towards them.

Tien looked up with his third eye, shakily raising his hands into a triangle shape as his vision faded in and out of focus. He used his remaining energy to shout out "Krillin! Gohan! Move!" As they aimed to do as told, Nappa turned around, smirking to see what the broken human would do. The triclops shouted out "TRI-BEAM!" as a massive force of energy struck Nappa full force. The large Saiyan was slammed into a mountain, the Tri-Beam still keeping him stuck in place. Focusing his energy, Tien tried to put the Saiyan down for good. "TRI-BEAM FULL POWER!" Using the last remains of his ki, Tien smashed the Saiyan completely through the mountain, causing a rock slide as the Saiyan took heavy damage from the great attack.

Tien passed out from the strain of keeping the attack up, hoping he shifted the tides of battle in some way. Krillin and Gohan quickly regrouped, meeting up with Collie as they gathered near Tien's unconscious body. They knew it wasn't over. Not yet anyway. Nappa slowly stomped towards them, a purple aura flowing around him as his eyes flashed red. His armor was completely gone, leaving him only in top of the line Saiyan shorts and his boots. Holding up an arm, he pointed towards the trio. "You guys...Don't know when to call it quits. Now you'll suffer!" Collie finally decided it was now or never. "Gohan! Krillin! Use your strongest attack with me!" Cupping his hands to his sides, a blue light began shining as a ball slowly appeared. Krillin copied the exact same position, as Gohan held his arms above his head, charging up a yellow ball. Nappa smirked, opened his mouth, charging up a purple energy attack.

"Ka..." "Ma..." "Me..." "Sen..." "Ha..." "Ko..." "Me..." "HA!" The blue and yellow energy attacks, pulsing with power, blasted forwards, aiming to take out the bald man with their combined attack. Firing off his own attack in retaliation, they clashed together, being at a stalemate as they could see no clear winner. Suddenly, the Z-Fighters attack began being pushed back, as the trio began sweating. '_O-oh...no...I should have practiced this more!_" He just knew it. He had failed. History was going to be messed up all because of him. Back at the Time Nest, Trunks gripped the table, watching the scene unfold. "Come on Collie...You got this!" The trio closed their eyes, awaiting their fate. Feeling pressure ease up on their side, they opened their eyes. Next to them was a Namekian in purple clothing, smirking at them as he pushed his own Masenko forwards. "Nice to see you again Collie!" The trio instantly perked up, smiling as Collie stared straight ahead. "Never have I been happier to see you, Piccolo!" Trunks sighed, knowing that there was an extremely close call there.

Nappa suddenly began feeling worried, as the combined attacks closed in on him. '_There's no way these weaklings can defeat me!_' Suddenly Nappa's mind flashed, as he received an even larger power boost, his attack barreling towards the quartet. They all couldn't believe it. They were so sure they could accomplish this then he pulled out even more power. Piccolo decided he knew what he had to do. Removing one hand from his attack, he pushed out with his Ki, sending Krillin,Collie and Gohan out of the line of fire. Tears flowed from Gohan's eyes as he tried to run forwards. "MISTER PICCOLO!" Piccolo smiled, the energy attack overcoming him as he was burned to cinders, his burnt body falling to the ground. Gohan ran over, shaking the Namekians body as tears flowed from his eyes. Collie and Krillin looked in the direction behind Piccolo, seeing no sign of Tien's body. '_N-no! We forgot about Tien and he was also killed in the blast!_' They lowered their heads in respect, watching on as Gohan cried over his master. Finally accepting that his mentor was not getting back up, the half-breed stood up, glaring at Nappa as Krillin and Collie stood by his side. They had allowed enough death to pass. Goku or not, they would defeat this Saiyan no matter what!

**There you have it folks. Chapter Three. What an expected cliffhanger. Yamcha got his time to shine,Tien died a unflattering death and Piccolo kicked the bucket. It may seem a weak move to bring in the all powerful bean just to see him die, but just pretend he was in the background fighting Saibamen. "THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE BEAN AND THAT'S ME!" or something like that. Anyway, i'll try to not miss the unofficial official deadline next time. Oh and...If you want...Maybe submit a character in the review section. This may or may not also be me fishing for reviews with a broken rod.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! Welcome to yet another installment of Dragon Ball: Decisions Of A Victim! It seems our heroes are in quite a pickle. Will Collie be able to fix this on his own or will he get some...help?**

**Chapter 4: You've Got A Friend In Me**

Collie,Gohan and Krillin rushed forwards, deciding that they would end this once and for all. Krillin was up first, pulling back his leg and kicking Nappa upside the head, managing to knock the Saiyan back a few inches as he fired a point blank Kamehameha into his chest. Next came Gohan, the young Saiyan being fueled by his rage running up and kicking the Saiyan in the leg, causing him to begin falling to his knees. This was the opening they needed. Collie rushed forwards, focusing Ki around his fist as he punched Nappa in the chest, sending the older male flying upwards as Gohan and Krillin flew around him, kicking him back down towards Collie as he thrusted his arms upwards, shouting "KAMEHAMEHA!" Hitting the male point blank as the trio retreated backwards, waiting to survey the damage.

As the dust settled, Nappa stood there, seemingly unharmed as blood streamed down from the side of his mouth. Wiping it off with the back of his hand from his chin, he began marching towards them. Holding up his hand, he prepared to raise two fingers as he said "Alright! Prepare to die! Take thi-" Before he could finish using his attack, his eyes shifted from black to pure white, the behemoth of a man falling forwards, crashing into the hard ground below. Behind him a young man stood up, his back length spiky hair falling down as he stood back up from his crouched position, covering up his black cape as he dusted off his green Gi. He quickly straightened out his black undershirt, his tail wagging behind him as he turned around and mock saluted. "Yo!"

The trio stared open mouthed at him, not believing that somebody had knocked out Nappa in one hit just like that. Collie quickly shook his head to clear his mind, pointing at the person who seemed to be around his age. "Uh...You...Are you like with us?" Suddenly from his pocket badge, a voice rang out through the area. "That's Gotari. He's kind of your senior. He is apart of a special group within the Time Patrol, where only the best patrollers can join and take extreme quests." The boy now known as Gotari smirked, combing his fingers through his hair as he glanced over towards Vegeta. "Hmmm...My current power should be enough to hold that guy off but I don't feel as if it's nescessary. You'll see soon enough." Walking over towards the group, he sat down on a rock, glancing over towards Vegeta. "You there. Give us a few hours. I promise a good fighter will show up." Vegeta simply scoffed, sitting down as he glared at them. "Fine. You have two."

Gohan, Collie and Krillin sighed, feeling relieved that they would have time to rest up before Vegeta began his assault. As they were about to begin relaxing, Gotari quickly stood up, his head quickly turning as he sent out a powerful energy attack, deflecting a weaker blast intended to hit the three main heroes, causing them to explode in the air. As they all turned to spot the attacker, it had already dissapeared out of sight, a lizard like tail being the only hint they had of somebody being there before it left the area. Krillin visibly paled, as he turned towards his fellow good guys. "Did you...Feel that powerlevel? It was even stronger than that Saiyan over there!" Vegeta scoffed, tapping his scouter. "Your senses and this scouter are obviouslly wrong. There is nobody here who is -near- my power!" Now being on high alert, they waited out the two hours so that they could see their destined hero.

_**Two Hours Later**_

Vegeta stood up, glaring at the three as his eyes flashed red. "Times up boys. Now prepare to die." Collie stood together with Gohan and Krillin, the three of them raising their powerlevels as high as they could go. They all tensed themselves, feeling the large gap between themselves and Vegeta. It seemed only Gotari was not bothered by the other Saiyan, knowing that he could defeat him effortlessly if need be. Little did they know, their troubles would soon be over.

High above the clouds, Son Goku was running as fast as he could on Snake Way, trying to make it back to the office of King Yenma. "There it is! Just a little more!" A red aura quickly flashed around him, Goku making it through the last steps of the path in mere seconds. Waving at King Yenma, he turned towards Kami. He sadly sighed, placing a hand upon the man's shoulder. "I'm sorry I was late Kami. Because of me everyone died." The elderly Namekian shook his head, gesturing his cane towards Piccolo,Yamcha and Tien. "They do not blame you Goku. They died protecting their planet and that is what counts. Now then, are you ready to save your Son and friends?" Goku nodded, as he felt his body being moved without him using his legs. Closing his eyes, he found himself standing on white tiles, looking up and seeing the top of the Lookout. "Wow! Here I am!" Focusing his senses, he found the powerlevels that he was looking for.

Goku hopped off the tower, holding out his hand as a bag of Senzu Beans was tossed, effortlessly catching it as he waved at a white cat on his way down. Tying the bag onto his sash, he cupped his hands around his mouth as he shouted "NIMBUS!" Suddenly a yellow cloud appeared, catching Goku as the man adjusted himself on it, standing up as his gaze hardened on the setting sun. '_Don't worry Gohan. I'll make it in time._' Way back at the battlegrounds, the fighters all perked up, the four on the side of good smiling. Gohan and Krillin quickly high-fived, smiling as they shouted out "Goku!" "Daddy!" They knew they were still in danger but Goku was coming to bail them out as always. Collie smirked to himself, being ready for anything Vegeta would try. "Goku has arrived! Your days are numbered, Vegeta!" The Saiyan flew forwards, pulling back his gloved fist as he snarled out "A group of fancy trash is still trash! You can not defeat me and neither can this 'Goku'!"

**Sorry if this chapter seems lacking. It just seemed kind of weird to me. Maybe i'll edit it sometime. Who knows. I might even upload a little short-chapter detailing a few things in this chapter. Anyway, the timer has started ticking. Can Goku make it in time before his son or best friend dies? Maybe it will be our hero that falls next, who knows? Who could that mysterious attacker be and how is it that they seem to be above Vegeta's powerlevel? How much power could our new ally Gotari be hiding? Find out next time on this piece of fiction we call a Xenoverse rip.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rev up those pieces of technology because I sure am hungry for some reviews. But in all seriousness, this is quite the close-cut upload. Just a couple of hours from Midnight, although we may have differing timezones. But enough about me, we all came here to read this chapter.**

**Chapter 5: Son Goku's Arrival! Vegeta Cornered!**

The Z-Fighters immediately dashed out of the way, Vegeta sailing past them as he quickly turned, eyes glowing eerily purple and full of hate as he stared all of them over. Who would he go for first? Setting his sights on the bald one, known as Krillin, he immediately flew over. Krillin began to back up, pulling his arms behind himself. "Stay back!" Rapidly thrusting his palms forwards, a barrage of ki blasts hit Vegeta, causing a large explosion of massive proportions. Krillin smirked, laughing silently to himself. "Guess we don't need Goku. I took care of him, no problem!" Exactly as he finished his sentence, Vegeta's gloved hand came out of the cloud, gripping the bald monk by his skull. "What was that, baldy?" Krillin gripped at the arm, trying to remove it from his head as he flailed his legs. Collie stomped forwards, glaring at Vegeta. "Hey! Leave him alone! I'm your opponent now!"

The shorter Saiyan turned, smirking at Collie. "Oh dear me. I didn't realize you were in any position to make demands!" Suddenly a fist was planted in his face, sending him skidding backwards as he glared at Collie, spitting on the ground and wiping the side of his mouth with the back of his glove. Krillin tumbled to the ground, rushing back over to stand near Gohan as the two Saiyans growled at eachother. Collie held up his gloved hand, taunting Vegeta as he waited for the Saiyan to charge, and charge he did. A blazing purple aura burst around the Saiyan Prince, as he headbutted Collie in the chest, causing the teenager to stumble backwards as he tried to regain balance. Suddenly his head was grabbed, getting kneed in the face as he fell backwards onto his back. Suddenly Vegeta came downwards, punching Collie in the stomach, causing a shockwave to blast through the area. Collie coughed, blood flying out of his mouth as Vegeta stomped on his chest.

Suddenly Gohan growled, a white aura appearing around him as he rushed at Vegeta, booting him in the face. Flipping off of his footstool, he spun and chopped the much older man in the side of the face, hovering upside down and holding his palms above his head, one infront of the other as he shouted "MASENKO!" The yellow beam hit Vegeta directly in the face, causing the Saiyan to stumble as Krillin powered up aswell. He held up his arm, a yellow disc forming as Gohan kept his assault up on Vegeta. "DESTRUCTO DISK!" Suddenly Gohan flew out of the way, the disc barreling towards Vegeta. The Saiyan attempted to move, being cut on his left side as he placed a hand there, aiming to cover up the wound. "YOU ANNOYING EARTHLINGS! I'LL DESTROY YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC PLANET!" He speed blitzed towards Gohan, grabbing the boy and agressively kneeing him in the face over and over, tossing him with all of his power towards Krillin, causing the two to crash into eachother. Holding his unused arm pointed towards their direction, a ball of Ki appeared. "So long, fools." Suddenly Collie used the remaining parts of his energy to move infront of Gohan and Krillin, holding his arms outwards to take the full force of the attack. Vegeta sneered, staring down at the Saiyan. "You probably could have made a fine warrior. But a traitor is a traitor, no matter how strong. Perish along with your allies and think about your error in the afterlife!" As he was about to launch his attack, a red coated fist punched him in the face, sending him flying off into the distance.

Collie,Gohan,Krillin and Gotari looked up towards the sky, looks of relief growing on their faces. Well, a look of happiness for the trio. Since their hero was here, everything would be fixed soon enough. Son Goku hovered in the air, a frown on his face as he stared at the bleeding Vegeta, roughed up from earlier encounters. "So...You're the Saiyan i've been hearing about. Honestly, I expected more." Vegeta growled, his tail angrily flailing behind him. "So you're the rogue, Kakarott. Honestly, I would have expected a failure of a Saiyan that lost his tail to reside on a planet like this." Goku smirked, removing the bag of beans from his belt as he tossed it towards Krillin. "Heal up you guys. I feel like we'll need you all at your best." Floating up ontop of an elevated mass of land, Vegeta did the same, crouching into a battle stance as Goku did the same. The wind blew through the mountain filled plains, eventually coming to a standstill as even nature respected the battle about to take place.

Krillin distributed a bean to Gohan and another to Collie, all three of them eating up as their energy refilled and their injuries dissapeared, Gohan and Collie coming out even stronger because of it. Collie flexed his rejuvenated muscles, looking up towards Goku and Vegeta. "Here we go everyone. It all relies on this moment." He gulped, noticing the mild gap between the two older Saiyans. "Goku must have a trick up his sleeve, because I doubt he will be able to hold out at his level." Gohan smiled, staring at his fathers face. "I believe in my Dad. All of that training in the Otherworld wasn't for nothing!" Krillin nodded, silently agreeing. "If anyone can do it, Goku can." Gotari sweatdropped, waving his arms from his position behind them. "Hey! I'm here aswell!" He sat down on a flat rock, tucking his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, moodily staring at Goku. "Some guy shows up in orange and they forget all about me...Figures."

**There you have it. Chapter Five. This time I might actually pull through with a short chapter. But...Don't count this as a promise or anything. If I do it, I do it. I hope I do do it though. Could be fun. Anyway, leave your reviews if you want, maybe even ask questions. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we are people! Another glorious chapter. We all know what's going to happen, but we still read on anyways because that's what you good people do to keep food on the table...Not that I make money from this...Please no Funimation, not my account!**

**Chapter 6: The Hero We Need But Don't Deserve!**

Vegeta rushed at Goku, his aura spiraling around him as the rocky outcrop that he was standing upon crumbled to pieces. Goku copied Vegeta's tactic, rushing straight ahead as he ducked below the Elites punch, kicking him in the stomach and flipping away from him. Vegeta took the blow, hovering a few feet away as he smirked at Goku. "Interesting Kakarott. Your powerlevel was definitely higher when you first arrived! What's the matter, was that just some fancy trick of yours?" Goku smiled, grunting as he powered up. "Actually...It was! Body don't fail me! Kaioken x3!" Dissapearing from sight, Vegeta was momentarily stunned as he stared at where Goku just was. "Kaio-what?!" Suddenly he was punched in the face, being sent crashing towards the Earth as Goku hovered there, his fist still in position from where it had punched Vegeta. "I said...Kaioken." Sitting up in the crater created in the shape of his body, he rubbed his cheek, still feeling a sting from the impact. "Interesting. Even a low class clown like you has some fancy tricks. But they won't save you from me." He was mostly boasting by now, having taken some heavy damage from the previous scraps with the other fighters.

Goku suddenly knocked Vegeta out of his memories, quite literally in fact, as the full force of his body came down in the pair of two fists smashing into Vegeta's stomach. The older saiyan blankly stared into space, his eyes losing focus as he gagged on his own blood. The force of the blow had managed to cause even more bleeding from his previous wound. With a sudden barrage of punches from Goku, the Saiyan was experiencing the beating of his life. With a sudden explosion of his power, he managed to push Goku away, struggling to stand up as the red aura dissapeared from around Goku. "Ready to give up and leave, Vegeta?" The Saiyan growled, holding up his palm as he glared at Goku. "Not on your life, Kakarott! Let me show you the power of a Saiyan Elite!" A pale white sphere appeared, being thrust up towards the heavens as he smirked. "Burst and combine!" Suddenly the orb exploded, Vegeta staring directly at it as his body began pulsing. Krillin gulped, realizing what this could mean. "COVER YOUR EYES GOHAN!" Gohan did as he was told, Vegeta steadily growing taller and taller as hair sprouted all over his body, covering him from head to toe as his muscles bulged, his height easily towering over all of the mountains around them.

Goku stared in equal amounts of shock shared with Krillin and Collie. Gotari simply closed his eyes, smirking to himself as the Great Ape appeared. It still was nowhere near a problem...for him anyway. As the large Oozaru stared down at them, Collie gulped, knowing drastic measures would have to be taken if Goku couldn't pull through. Collie looked towards Krillin, nodding. "Come on! Let's go!" Leaving Gotari to take care of Gohan and keep him from the Fake Moon, the two fighters flew in to assist Goku. Vegeta in his transformed state simply laughed, staring the pests before him. "**DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU WEAKLINGS CAN DEFEAT ME?! IN THIS STATE, MY POWER IS IMMEASURABLE!"** Goku simply smirked, lining himself up with Krillin and Collie. "I think we've all proven today that any hurdle can be passed with effort and determination." Krillin and Collie powered up, feeling pretty confident with Goku between them. "Alright you two. Obviouslly we have to aim for the tail, because you remember what happened right Krillin? My tail was the cause of it all." The bald monk nodded, staring at the beast before them. "An obvious target will obviouslly be well protected so we'll have to keep on our toes."

Knowing their plan of action, they seperated, Collie hovering to the right of Vegeta, Krillin manuevering to the back and Goku staying up front. Charging towards the large monkey, a red aura burst around Goku as his Kaioken x3 was activated. "PIECE OF CAKE!" Suddenly Goku found his attack hitting thin air, the Oozaru having moved out of the way and punching him towards the ground, his tail flicking out to send Krillin crashing into a mountain. Collie stood there paralyzed, not believing that Goku and Krillin were taken out so easily. The large ape smirked, his tail swishing behind him. "**DIDN'T YOU KNOW? THIS FORM INCREASES OUR POWERLEVEL TEN TIMES OVER!"** Collie gulped, knowing that they had little chance of accomplishing this on their own. He knew what he had to do. It was a longshot but it was their only hope right now. Steeling his resolve, he looked towards the moon in the sky, his eyes instantly turning a dark shade of red. He could feel the power coursing through his veins. This was the peak form of the race. Reverting to their base instincts. This is what it was like to simply lose control and let go. With this power boost he was sure he could take on Vegeta and then some. He would crush the evil Saiyan and bring peace to the timeline. He could do it, with just a few well placed attacks. He would save them all.

**Oh boy. Monkey on Monkey action, giant sized. This is sure to be interesting. Will our out-matched hero be able to stop Vegeta in his Oozaru form long enough for the villains tail to be cut off? Perhaps all of this will be for naught and history will be forever altered. Only me and my on-the-spot thinking will be able to tell so tune in next time for another installment of this series!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we are once again. I'm on a sort of vacation right now, a long trip on the seas, so I hope this chapter will be filled with lots of inspiration and what not. Now then, let's get this show on the road shall we? I know you all came to read this steamy monkey on monkey action. **

**Chapter 7: Battle Of The Planet Of The Apes**

Collie glared at Vegeta, his height matching that of the other Saiyan. They were both in their races more 'primitive' form, one wearing armor and the other just covered in fur. Goku clutched at his arm, the man swaying out of the way as he stared at the two beasts fighting. Krillin joined Goku aswell, knowing they would just be in the way at this moment. Both Vegeta and Collie tensed up, waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally having enough of the suspense, Collie rushed forwards, tackling Vegeta into the ground. Sitting on the elite's chest, he raised his fists up, growling at the Saiyan. "**BEGONE!"** Bringing his fists down to slam into the face of the older Saiyan, his wrists were suddenly restrained, Vegeta smirking up at him. "**IT WON'T BE THAT EASY TO DEFEAT ME!" **Vegeta tossed the ape off of him, opening his jaws as a purple beam charged. He let it loose, the attack hitting Collie from behind, causing him to drop to the ground. His back was scorched from the stronger energy attack, causing him to lay down for a few moments to regain his strength.

This was all Vegeta needed, as the Saiyan raised his foot up, aiming to stop on the downed fighter. Suddenly from behind, he heard a shout of "KAMEHAMEHA!" Quickly leaping up into the air, he saw no sign of the attack below him. Looking back up, he saw a smirking Goku above him. "Haha! Fooled ya!" Placing his palms infront of his face, he shouted out "SOLAR FLARE!" Vegeta howled in pain, rubbing his eyes as he tried to clear his vision. Suddenly Collie leapt to his feet, uppercutting Vegeta in the chin, sending the ape into the air. From way down below, Krillin smirked to himself. "Alright...Now's your chance...IT'S KRILLER TIME!" Holding up his hands with his palm facing the sky, a yellow circular made it's way up his arm, forming above his palm into a complete disc. "DESTRUCTO DISK!" Tossing it towards Vegeta, it sailed towards his tail, aiming to slice it off in one move. Vegeta quickly opened his eyes, aiming to move his body out of the way. "NOT SO FAST!" In synchronized movements, Collie and a Kaioken x3 assisted Goku punched Vegeta in the face, sending him back into line of the attack. The disc sliced the elite saiyan's tail off from the base, causing him to drastically decrease in size. Vegeta gasped, his trump card taken apart so easily. Shakily floating to the air, he began charging up an attack. "Fine! I'll just destroy your miserable planet and you along with it!"

Everyone seemed momentarily shocked, before they all remembered something. It seemed like Vegeta also remebered it, but too late, as two large hands gripped him, squeezing his body and crushing his bones. Collie smirked, laughing evilly at Vegeta. "**WELL WELL WELL VEGETA! SEEMS LIKE THE TABLES HAVE TURNED!" **Goku placed a stern expression on his face, hovering up to stare into Collie's eyes. "Collie...That is not how we do things. Let him go!" The great ape simply stared at Goku, squeezing Vegeta tighter and tighter. After a few minutes had passed, he sighed. "**I CAN'T ARGUE WITH YOU, GOKU."** Loosening his grip on Vegeta, he flung the man near his pod, causing him to crash into the ground directly infront of it. Vegeta shakily attempted to stand up, crashing down to the ground in a crumpled heap. Most of his bones were broken, his body barely able to crawl into the pod. Gotari held up a hand, blowing up the fake moon in the sky, causing Collie to slowly shrink down to normal size. As Vegeta blasted off into space to get himself healed, the heroes of Earth highfived eachother, before a sudden realization came upon them. 'Hey Collie...Where are your clothes?" Goku tried to hide his laughter as Collie looked down then back up, quickly dissapearing into some bushes as a flash of light appeared, teleporting him back to the base. Gotari waved, the same happening to him as he dissapeared.

Back at the base, Collie had quickly found a spare outfit, putting it back on his body before anything got too exposed. Meeting up with Trunks and Gotari, the sword-wielding hafling smiled. "You did great out there Collie. You aswell, Gotari. You handled the unknown assailant well. I think you two could work together from now." The two looked at Trunks then at eachotoher, smiles slowly forming on their faces. "ALRIGHT!" Highfiving eachother, they quickly ran off to do some training. The Supreme God of Time walked to stand next to Trunks, shaking her head. "Those two...They just might be the start of some kind of epic team." Trunks sighed, facepalming. "You've been reading too many fanfictions once again, oh great deity." Walking into the scroll room, he stored away the recently purified 'Saiyan Saga', noticing the eerie glowing of another scroll. "There just is no break around here, now is there?!" He decided it could wait a few moments, giving the other two saiyans a chance to rest up after the intense battles, or just Collie, had been through.

**Here we go. Another chapter. I didn't add in a Super Saiya-Krillin(-stares at reviews-) but he sure was useful...And it wasn't by dying and giving Goku Super Saiyan this time. I probably haven't done this properly before but thanks for the support everyone. Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long time of not posting chapters. With vacations and various life things, you tend to get distracted. -BUT-! I did not come here to tell you my life story. I came here to tell you a story of a character I made up...AlsoifyouwanttogetmeXenoverseonSteamorsome3DScashcardcodes:).**

**Chapter 8: Planet Full Of Yoshi**

Collie and Gotari walked into the Time Nest, after yet another day spent training. There hadn't been a disturbance in weeks, so they had decided to get stronger through training and sparring eachother. Despite how he seemed, Gotari actually knew alot, meaning Collie had alot to pick up on. They had been called in by Trunks, apparently because there was yet another disturbance. Seems like whoever was behind this finally decided to show their face again. Standing infront of Trunks, Collie tilted his head, staring at the scroll in his hand. "So uh...where are we heading this time?" Carefully opening the scroll, Trunks placed it upon the table, pointing at it as events replayed. "See this? Planet Namek. Many important things happened here."

Upon looking inside of the scroll, they saw Goku fighting off an elite team personally selected by Frieza, otherwise known as the Ginyu Force. But the odd thing about it was...Ginyu,their leader's, dead body was on the ground. To make things weirder, Vegeta was standing with the Ginyu Force in a rediculous pose as they all charged towards Son Goku. He held them off easily enough at first, Vegeta simply standing back as Goku combatted them all. Finally being hit, Goku was sent flying away, as Vegeta smirked. Flying in quickly, he spread out his arms and legs as he shouted "CHANGE NOW!" For some reason, Vegeta's voice didn't exactly sound normal. But suddenly there was a bright flash, a wave of energy crossing over from Vegeta's mouth to Goku's as their bodies shook in synchronization. As the light cleared, Vegeta looked at his hands, a shocked look on his face. "W-what?! I'm Vegeta now?!" Across from him, Goku smirked, standing up as he put on a Scouter. "Ginyu Force! Kill him now!" They all then ganged up on Vegeta, or whoever he was, Goku charging up an attack as he watching Vegeta get pummeled to the ground. Thrusting his arms forwards, he shouted "Kamehameha!" Completely erasing the 'Prince Of All Saiyans'.

Gotari grunted, a visible mark of irratation on his forehead. "Captain Ginyu...the famous body snatcher." Collie turned towards him, staring at Gotari with a questioned gaze. "Body...snatcher?" Trunks nodded his head, turning to face them. "That's right. Captain Ginyu is the leader of the Ginyu Force. As you saw, 'Vegeta' said "Change Now!", signifying Captain Ginyu's ability to take somebody elses body. To keep it simple, Vegeta was inside of Ginyu's body, Ginyu was in Vegeta's body and then inside of Goku's, meaning Goku was then inside of Vegeta's body." Collie slowly nodded, vaguely understanding it. Trunks smiled, handing the scroll to them. "Now then! Off you go!" Collie nodded, him and Gotari standing close by as the scroll glowed, sending them off to their destination.

As they both opened their eyes, they stared at the planet filled with blue grass and green waters. "This is...quite backwards to Earth, isn't it?" Gotari simply nodded, closing his eyes as he sensed out powerlevels nearby. "Over there." Quickly flying over, they both flew to witness Vegeta,Krillin and Gohan standing together. Opposing them? The Ginyu Force. The entire squadron of Frieza's mercenaries began doing poses, individually introducing themselves. "Guldo! Jeice! Burter! Recoome!" Finally finishing it off, the Captain shouted out "AND GINYU!" Vegeta began laughing to himself, also glowing purple as he stared them down. "I hope you five brought your umbrellas...because there is a one hundred percent chance of a blood shower!" Dashing towards them, he began fighting with Ginyu, Krillin and Gohan both forced to take on Recoome as Gotari and Collie slowly advanced. Taking notice of them, Burter and Jeice charged. It was now an all out battle.

Gohan and Krillin used their size to an advantage, rushing around Recoome and landing blows all over his body. Although, this didn't easily faze the behemoth as he suddenly spun around, kicking Gohan in the chin and gripping Krillin by the skull, smashing him into the ground. Punting him like a football towards Gohan, he smirked, a purple orb of energy appearing in his mouth. While this happened, Vegeta and Ginyu were about evenly matched, both of them being aces at coming up with strategy in the midst of combat. They both knew just one slip up would mean the possible end of either of them. Because of this, Vegeta could do nothing to help his two downed 'allies'.

Gotari took on Burter, Collie fighting off Jeice as they fought. Through all the training, Collie had a slight edge over Jeice, Burter being vastly outmatched by Gotari. Collie moved in, flippng over Jeice and elbowing him in the back sending him flying, a move he sort of remembered from fighting Raditz. Dashing after him, he quickly began punching him in the back over and over, pressing his advantage as he suddenly put his palms together, a large orb of Ki forming as he blasted Jeice with it point blank, an explosion happening as Collie leapt back from the cloud, smirking over his seeming victory. After this however, he turned in Recoome's direction, gasping as he made a move to save the two, suddenly being tackled by Jeice. "Not so fast, mate!"

Gotari dashed around Burter, taunting him as he shouted out "Fastest in the Universe?! Don't make me laugh!" Suddenly coming to a stop, he turned and kicked Burter in the side, teleporting behind him and elbow dropping him in the skull, smashing him into the ground. "You're not even worth my time." Gripping Burter's arm, he tossed him into the air, holding his arms above his head. "You're finished!" A large dome covered him, as a large beam made of pure Ki flew up towards Burter. "Heat Dome!" Burter put his arms out, trying to stop the attack but it was no use. He was easily erased by it, nothing remaining of him. He made a move to run after Recoome, but was suddenly stopped in place, Guldo appearing smirking behind him.

Krillin aimed to stand up before Gohan, holding his arms out. "You're not hurting this kid!" He squeezed his eyes shut, ready to accept his fate of dying to protect Gohan. Hearing the beast shout out "RECOOME ERASER GUN!", he silently prayed, hoping it would be over quickly. But that pain never came. Slowly opening one eye, he saw Goku, the man crouched low with his elbow firmly planted into Recoome's stomach. The larger man gasped for breath, clutching at his gut as Goku moved away, falling to the ground as he passed out from unconsciousness. Goku stood up, dusting off his hands as he smiled at them. "How's everyone doing?" They all simply stared, not believing what had happened. Recoome was taken out in one hit! This made Ginyu smirk to himself, a plot already forming in his mind.

Back with Jeice and Collie, they were duking it out on the floor, throwing blows at eachothers faces. Suddenly moving his head to the side, he punted Jeice in the chest, throwing him off of him as Gotari suddenly appeared, kicking the red skinned man down into the ground. Collie stood up, nodding at Gotari as they both got into stance. They charged at Jeice, rapidly throwing blows at him, leaving really no move for him to get out of there. He'd need an ungodly amount of luck to get out of there.

Ginyu suddenlly thrust out a blast towards Vegeta's back, shouting out "MILKY CANNON!" Blowing the other Saiyan away, he charged at Goku, aiming to punch the Saiyan in the face. He simply caught the punch, glaring at him. "So you're the one endangering my friends..." Goku punched him in the gut, gripping his arm and spinning, tossing him off into the distance. "I don't like when people endanger my friends!" He rushed at Ginyu, gaining speed as he pulled back a fist. Ginyu chuckled, thinking to himself. '_Now or never!_' Spreading out his arms and legs, he shouted out "CHANGE NOW!" As a bright flash covered the area, a beam of pure energy heading towards Goku.

Back with the two on one battle going on, Jeice suddenly manuevered downwards, Gotari's punch hitting Collie in the face instead, sending him flying away. "WHAT THE HECK MAN?!" As he was sailing away, he turned to the side, suddenly seeing Goku infront of him. "...Huh?" Suddenly he was hit from behind by the attack, his mind now switching over to Ginyu's body and vice versa. As they both dropped to the floor, Ginyu suddenly sat up, clenching his fists as he stared at the tail flowing behind him. "WHAT?! NO! THEY'RE THE SAME RACE BUT THE -POTENTIAL- IS ALL WRONG!" It sounded weird to have Ginyu's voice coming out of Collie's body. The same could be said as Collie sat up, staring at his freaky purple skin. "WHAT?! THIS IS SO GROSS MAN!" Ginyu fumed, pointing a finger at him. "Don't you insult my gorgeous body!" Jumping up into the air, he shouted out, "Ginyu Force! To my side!" Jeice and Guldo, carrying Recoome with his psychic like powers, floated up to him. Ginyu looked around, blinking. "Where's Burter?" Jeice looked to the ground, an expression of deep hatred on his face. "Dead...sir..." Ginyu sighed, growing silent. He glanced at Guldo, muttering out "Wake up Recoome, would you? Then go retrieve the dragonballs." Managing to hear what he had said, Goku turned to Krillin and Gohan. "You two! Get them before him!" The two nodded, flying off as Guldo slapped Recoome, instantly waking him up as Guldo then flew off.

Ginyu lowered his head in respect, sighing as he muttered out "Could we all just...have a moment of silence for my fallen comrade?" They all grew silent, before they heard a distant voice. "Mine...Mine...Mine...Mine...MineMineMineMineMineMineMINE!" Vegeta appeared out of nowhere, punching Ginyu in the face, standing him blasting off considering Collie's powerlevel was significantly lower than Vegeta's. Holding up his fist, Vegeta smirked. "Mine." Collie gasped, stomping his foot. "What is wrong with you?! That was my body you hit!" Vegeta stared at him, shrugging. "Kind of the point. You did nearly kill me on Earth...or did you forget?" With a sharp glare at him, he flew off after Ginyu. Jeice quickly followed behind, soon joined by Goku. Looking towards Gotari, the other Saiyan nodded. "I'll go after Gohan and Krillin, to deal with that Guldo guy. You go get your body back." Nodding at eachother, they flew off in opposite directions.

Namek was now filled with a tense situation. Frieza waiting for the arrival of the dragonballs. Goku and Vegeta agaisnt Ginyu-Collie and Jeice. Collie-Ginyu trying to get his body back. Gohan,Krillin and Gotari trying to keep the dragonballs away from Guldo. Touching down near eachother, Goku instantly went for Ginyu, while Vegeta switched his sights to Jeice. Collie simply stood in the background, waiting on some sort of chance to get his body back. Vegeta beat up on Jeice, effortlessly handing him as he punched him through the sky, shockwaves rocking the air as he pummeled Jeice. Knocking the 'Space Australian' to the planet below, he held up his palm, folding his thumb inwards. "So long, gov'na" A blue sphere formed, as it quickly descended towards Jeice. The red skinned man tried to crawl away as he cried out "Please! Spare me!" As it neared even closer to him, Vegeta simply smirked. "How about no? BIG BANG ATTACK!" The orb suddenly expanded, wrapping around the downed man and completely destroying his body, similar to how Burter had died.

Collie watched this all go on, suddenly feeling a tap on his shoulder. "Captain? What are you doing over here? Why did you let Jeice die like that?" Collie gulped, realizing that Recoome thought he was his Captain. Even though he may be stronger in powerlevel, he'd have to end this quickly. "Jeice...he did that to give us time to escape!" Holding an arm behind his back, he began charging up a yellow orb. "But Captain...We can beat these guys, easy! Infact, i'll go over there right now and get that punk that snuck up on me!" Marching towards where Goku and 'Collie' were fighting, the true Collie turned his body aswell, watching him walk off. "Sorry soldier...you're dismissed." Holding up his hand, a yellow wave of energy would wash over Recoome, ripping his body to shreds as he was vaporized. That simply left Goku to fight Ginyu.

Goku flew towards Ginyu, punching him around the skies similar to how Vegeta had handled Ginyu. The gaps in power were even almost the same aswell. By the end of it all, Collie's body was quite banged up. Laying on the ground, Goku floated over him as he stared. "Will you give him back his body now?!" Collie was slowly advancing forwards during all of this, as Ginyu smirked. "Of course not! But i'll give you it to return to him!" Spreading his arms, he shouted "CHANGE NOW!" This was all they needed. Collie dashed off the ground, his aura blazing around him as he jumped infront of the attack, dropping to the ground directly after.

Ginyu growled, sitting up in his original body. "Are you serious?!" He had it all planned out, yet that brat had foiled him yet again. Staring at the downed Collie, he held up a hand, charging up an orb of Ki. Goku dashed infront of Collie, gaining speed on Ginyu. "Not on my watch!" Ginyu smirked, plunging his own attack into his chest, blowing a hole through his back. Goku stopped in his tracks, backing away in shock. "W-why?!" Ginyu smirked, vomitting up some blood as he held out his arms. "CHANGE...NOW!" Due to Goku's shock, he was easily caught in the attack. Goku now found himself falling to the ground, blood pouring from the wound as he placed a hand on his chest, trying to stop the blood from pouring out. Ginyu now stood up in Goku's body, clenching his fists. "Oh -here- we go. This is power. Maybe I might even stand a chance agaisnt Lord Frieza." Collie clenched an eye shut, his body in pure agony, Goku's in even worse condition. There was only one person still here that could take on Ginyu at this point...and he made sure to point it out.

Cracking his knuckles, Vegeta spat on the ground, advancing towards Ginyu. "Well happy birthday to me! I get to kill Ginyu -and- Kakarot at the same time!" Ginyu blinked, raising an eyebrow. "Who's Kakarot?" Vegeta sighed. "You're Kakarot." "No, i'm Ginyu." "No, you're in the body of Kakarot!" "I thought this was Goku!" Collie coughed up some blood, raising up a finger. "He is Goku!" Vegeta turned, glaring at him. "No, he's Kakarot!" Ginyu blinked, placing a palm to his forehead and sighing. "So am I Goku or Kakarot?" "Kakarot!" "Goku!" Vegeta sighed, shaking his head. "No, no, no. His Saiyan name is Kakarot but he was dropped on his head as a baby so his earthern name is Goku." Goku from his position on the ground coughed up some more blood as he opened one eye. "So does that...make me Ginyu?" A sign of annoyance appeared on Vegeta's forehead as he charged at Ginyu, his aura blazing around him as he let out a ferocious scream.**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Somewhere on Namek, Gohan touched down outside of Frieza's Ship, turning to look at Krillin. "Did you hear that, Krillin?" Standing beside him, Krillin shivered. "I -felt- that Gohan." Standing behind them, Guldo nodded his head. "Tell me about it." Gohan and Krillin jumped away, screaming as an evil grin appeared on Guldo's face. Suddenly a hand rested ontop of Guldo's head, Gotari leaning on him. "Yeah, Vegeta sure has a pair of lungs on him." Beginning to sweat, Guldo started sweating aswell. "Me and you are gonna get along -nicely-, little Namekian copy."

**Well, there you have it. Next chapter uploaded. Once again, sorry for the incredibly late and off schedule update. Now then, can Goku get his body back? Will Krillin and Gohan recover the dragonballs? Can Gotari get back in time after defeating Guldo to stop Vegeta from beating the life out of Goku's body? Can our hero Collie pull out a last minute recovery? Will Frieza get to old for this crap and just show up and kill everyone himself? You'll just have to find out in the next installment of Decisions of a Victim...Three years from now! Mark your calenders for 2018!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo, how's it going. It's been a really freaking long time but I just got distracted with life and such. But, it's near the end of Summer so who knows how many more chapters I can attempt to crank out. We'll just have to wait and see. I may have somebody to read over some of this stuff and maybe somebody to post something if I can't. Anyway, onto this random word count story. There's never a set amount, you know.**

**Chapter 9: End Of The Elites**

Gotari plucked Guldo off of the ground by his skull, gripping it tighter and tighter. "What a sad act. A member of the so called 'elite' Ginyu Force is picking on a kid and his bald friend. Do you people have no shame?" He continued crushing the poor aliens head, Guldo trying to struggle out of his grasp. "Let...me...go!" Gotari smirked, raising him into the air. "If you insist!" He threw him towards the ground, Guldo smashing into the planet and then bouncing back off of it, getting punted into the air as Gotari flew after him. Gotari zoomed around him, basically playing a one man game of air volleyball with the creature. Raising his arms above his head, he shouted out "Gohan! Krillin! Heads up!" Spiking Guldo towards them, the two cupped their hands and released a double Kamehameha towards him. Guldo nearly panicked, suddenly remembering his hidden talent. Holding his breath, he hovered in the air as the two blasts were merely inches from his body. He quickly dived out of the way, zipping around to appear behind Gotari. 'Heh heh! Got you now you worm!' As he exhaled his held in breath, he kicked Gotari in the back, sending him towards the oncoming attacks. The Saiyan was hit by them full force, an explosion happening around him. Guldo smirked, slowly descending and staring at the two short heroes from Earth. "Well then! I guess this is the end of the line!" Suddenly Gotari appeared behind Guldo, effortlessly snapping his neck. "Neat trick, but it's way too dangerous for me to allow you to live." With that, he'd walk over to Krillin and Gohan, smiling. "So, how about we go gather those Dragonballs?" The two nodded, all three of them flying off to round them up.

As Vegeta continued flying towards Ginyu, the alien still inside of Goku's body knew this was his moment to take up a less injured body, then he'd be able to kill all of them. He spread his arms, as he shouted out "CHANGE NOW!" Laying on the ground, Goku knew this was his only shot. Collie raised his hand, sharing some energy with Goku as the Saiyan charged ki into his feet, blasting off between Vegeta and Ginyu. As the energy left from Ginyu's body and hit a target that wasn't its intended victim, Ginyu nearly screamed in fury. "NO! NOT ANOTHER FOILED PLAN!" Everything was now fixed. Goku and Ginyu had swapped bodies again. Goku crashed backwards onto the ground, smiling. "Hooray...I got my old body back..." He immediately passed out, similarly to Collie. As Ginyu was still suspended in midair, he was suddenly crashed into by the still enraged Vegeta, being pummeled into the ground. There was no chance for Ginyu's survival now. It was time for him to meet his end. Vegeta holds out his palm facing the alien, no sign of emotion on his face. "You've caused enough trouble for one lifetime, 'Captain'." With that, Vegeta released a wave of energy, erasing Ginyu for good. The Prince of Saiyans stared at the two fallen Saiyans, suddenly looking in a random direction, having a great idea. Gripping Goku and Collie by the collars of their shirts, Vegeta flew off into the direction of a familiar building, Guru's Home.

Elsewhere on Namek, the two short Z-Fighters and Gotari didn't have much trouble gathering the spheres. With all collected, they flew in the direction they felt Vegeta heading, knowing something was definitely up. Soon enough, all six of them arrived at the same time, touching down on the platform that housed the creator of the Namekian Dragonballs. As they stepped inside, they saw Nail and Guru, the giant Namekian being seated on his throne. To their surprise, even Dende was there. With the help of the little Namekian, everyone was healed up. Vegeta walked up to Guru, pointing a finger at him. "I know you were the cause of those two getting their large boost in power." He jerked his thumb backwards, referring to Krillin and Gohan. "I want you to do the same for the rest of us. A great threat is going to destroy us and your entire planet unless you help." Guru simply smiled, placing his hand above Vegeta. "Do not think I did not already know of the threat. Your heart is not pure, so do know I am only doing this so that you may not be a hindrance to the other warriors." With that, he unlocked Vegeta's potential, setting to work on doing that to Goku, Gotari and Collie as well. The newly powered up fighters all chuckled, staring in the direction of Frieza's powerlevel.

Quickly placing the gathered orbs on the ground, they sat back as Guru allowed Dende to summon the Dragon. Far away elsewhere on Namek, Frieza noticed the sky darkening. He definitely felt as if he knew what it had meant, the Dragon was being summoned. He flew off in a fury, intent on putting a stop to it and gaining his immortality. Back at Guru's place, Nail levitated off of the platform, looking back at them all. "Don't worry. I'll hold him off." With so many other strong warriors, it felt like suicide to him for even attempting, but it was his duty to defeat the monster who ruined his home. As Porunga appeared, they began listing off their wishes. Far off in another area of existance, a Namekian on King Kai's planet smirked as his halo dissapeared. Clenching his fists, he received words of encouragement from those gathered, slowly dissapearing to the mortal realm to join in on the combat happening on Namek. Piccolo was back and he was ready to avenge his people.

**Another chapter complete. This was supposed to be done like...what...weeks ago? But there are other things to do and I couldn't really make much time. No matter what you may think, I don't feel like quitting on this. Even if it takes years, I will complete this story in my lifetime! Even if...Xenoverse is a Trilogy by then. Just means i'll have even more work to do. Fantastic, right?**


End file.
